Since time immemorial, certain materials (e.g., paint, ink, and/or the like) have been used to memorialize scenes and/or objects into semi-permanent to permanent mediums. Such memorialization includes efforts in photography to create photos. Computer technologies allow for digitization and detections of these photos into images and have introduced image processing as a technical field. Edge detection constitutes at least one aspect of image processing and has applications in a number of cases.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.